


Значит нету разлук

by azure_snake



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_snake/pseuds/azure_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подарок одному хорошему типу на День Рождения.<br/>Некоторые отношения начинаются очень долго, особенно если кто-то долго в себе разбирается и мучительно ищет ответы, а кто-то не заморачивается этим вообще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значит нету разлук

Джирайя всегда был очень увлекающимся ребенком, и в Академии это часто выходило ему боком. Джицу не то, чтобы не получались, и не то, чтобы со сдачей экзаменов он очень опаздывал, но у окружающих было другое мнение про то, что такое «не очень», и особенно печально все было с теорией. Зато проблем с теорией ни разу не было у Орочи. Джирайя всегда называл его про себя Орочи или змейкой, но вслух с каменным лицом тянул длинное «Орочимару», за сокращение могло и прилететь. И подсказывать на тестах Орочи тоже мог прекратить, и пришлось бы зубрить всякую ерунду вроде истории лично. Цунаде убивала на это дело целые вечера и часто сердилась на пофигизм Джирайи – вот уж с кем было легко дружить, так это с Цунаде, вредная, конечно, жутко и вечно бьет Джирайю, но это от симпатии. Цунаде дружелюбная, в отличие от некоторых. С Орочимару же дружить сложно, этот всегда держался особняком, и даже не ясно, нравится ли ему за одной партой с Джирайей сидеть, или он просто терпит, так как остальные варианты – еще хуже.  
Впрочем, с Орочи никто кроме Джирайи и не хочет сидеть – из-за измененного генома он действительно похож на змея. Язык еще этот... Язык Орочимару всегда прячет и смущается из-за него. Хотя на взгляд Джирайи нечего смущаться, наоборот – измененный геном это круто. Тем более, если ты так выглядишь, как выглядит змейка – гладким длинным волосам Джирайя искренне завидует и даже пару раз пытается выяснить, что Орочи с ними делает, чтобы они такими были: свои волосы Джирайе даже расчесать с утра трудно, не то, что заставить лежать гладкими прядями.  
\- Нет, ты правда ничего не делаешь? Маслом там каким-нибудь не мажешь? – сегодня Джирайя выглядит тускловато – он помазал волосы маслом. Масло ожидаемо до конца не смылось, и Джирайю это очень угнетает, только надежда на то, что благодаря этому он станет красавцем как-то примиряет его с действительностью.  
\- Да не мажу я свои волосы ничем... эй, ты что делаешь? – Орочимару резко отшатывается, когда приятель тянется потрогать одну из прядей, но Джирайя вроде ведет себя безобидно и смотрит совсем невинно и даже смущенно.  
\- Я хотел попробовать... – кончик пряди все-таки оказывается между его пальцев, и на ощупь волосы такие же гладкие, как на вид. Джирайя чувствует себя очень несчастным. – Блииииин. Ну меня же так ни одна девчонка не полюбит, везет тебе с твоим измененным геномом все-таки.  
У Орочимару свое мнение про измененный геном, и он только мрачно смотрит. Позже Джирайя начнет завидовать не только волосам, но еще и языку, и тоже из-за девчонок. И Орочимару будет очень трудно сдерживаться и не стучать по нелепой обмазанной маслом башке.  
***  
Их сенсей очень доверяет ученикам. Больше того, он даже уверен, что все сдадут выпускные экзамены. Ну, он им так сказал. Джирайя-то уж точно в себе уверен. А вот за Орочи он волнуется. Парадоксально – учитывая, что прямо сейчас он, облизывая от усердия карандаш, скатывает у соседа по парте ответы.  
\- Давай быстрее, - Орочи нервно косится в сторону сенсея. Делу не очень помогает тот факт, что Цунаде перед экзаменом поспорила с однокурсником, что сегодня-то Джирайю точно поймают, и весь класс за ними тайком следит. Это же серьезно. Один из последних тестов в Академии. Хотя, конечно, неизвестно, в какие команды они оба попадут, но Орочимару всё равно не хочется, чтобы этот придурок остался еще на полгода доучиваться.  
Каким-то чудом Джирайю не ловят, а с практическими экзаменами у него дела обстоят немного лучше – не зря кучу времени убил. Придурок он, конечно, но Орочимару всё равно о нем беспокоился, и как-то даже рад, что они в одной команде. Цунаде тоже с ними, и Джирайя моментально начинает вокруг нее прыгать и просить потрогать кимоно. Ну точно придурок, лучше бы о миссиях подумал: они, конечно, еще учатся, и миссии не будут сразу же очень сложными, но Орочимару уверен, что им не кошек будут поручать ловить. Тем более, с таким сенсеем.  
После испытания с колокольчиками Орочимару с одной стороны искренне жалеет Джирайю, а с другой думает, что так кое-кому и надо: может хотя бы ночь на столбе подправит извилины на место? Но нет. Чуда не происходит, наоборот, Джирайя умудряется даже Хокаге затащить в свои кусты подглядывать. Извращенцы. Орочи внутренне закатывает глаза, но всё равно думает и думает про приятеля: тот стал серьезнее, сильнее, но Орочимару в упор не понимает, как можно тратить все свое время на ерунду? Он тоже пытался присматриваться к девушкам, на которых совсем уж неадекватно реагировал Джирайя, и пришел к неутешительному выводу: геном или не геном, но ни грудь, ни бедра, которым поет дифирамбы Джирайя, его лично не впечатляют.  
***  
Мелкого Джирайю всегда отшивают. Не то, чтобы он не настойчив, но подкатывать к двадцатилетним девушкам – немного глупо в его возрасте. А ровесницы его не впечатляют отсутствием груди. Этот тезис Джирайя излагает змейке прямо в засаде, все трое из команды Хирузена тихо лежат в кустах, и Цунаде только гигантская выдержка ниндзя позволяет не выбить из приятеля последние мозги. Орочимару задумывается, нравятся ли ему ровесницы, и ответ тоже отрицательный.  
\- Ты придурок, Джирайя, вообще не о том думаешь. – Он фыркает, но очень тихо, шум может их выдать.  
\- А о чем я должен думать? Между прочим, сейчас мы используем именно мою технику маскировки, - Орочи кажется, что Джирайя задирает нос, но тот предельно искренен, и тем, что технику показал друзьям, очень горд. – А я её придумал во время подглядывания!  
\- Придуроооок, - тянет Цунаде, и Джирайя вообще скисает. Только не из-за девушки, а из-за змейки – тот просто отворачивается, как тут не вспомнить, что не Джирайя любимый ученик у Хокаге, не Джирайя – лучший на курсе, и не Джирайя из кожи вон не лезет лишь бы поддерживать эти дружеские отношения.  
***  
Свои комплексы по поводу языка Орочимару очень старательно преодолевает, да и его геном не самый неприятный: вон некоторые на рыб похожи, даже жабры на щеках остались, Орочимару только природная вежливость мешает при первой встрече поинтересоваться, не суют ли в этом клане голову на ночь в бочку с водой. А то свои замашки у него становятся все более и более змеиными. Однажды на миссии он вытаскивает из Джирайи сюрикен и, не сдержавшись, слизывает кровь с лезвия.  
\- Вкусная? – Джирайя валяется под кустом, под который Орочимару его оттащил и радостно улыбается.  
\- Нет, ты просто так придурковато выглядишь, что я решил проверить, не отравлен ли он. – Он смущен, очень. А кровь обычная, отравлены только змеи, которыми Орочимару здесь всех перебил.  
\- Ты вредина, Орочи, ядовитый змей, хоть и красивый, - Джирайя улыбается еще шире, и Орочимару бы его стукнул, если бы не понимал, что с другом реально что-то не то. Сомнения развеиваются, когда Джирайя вырубается, а ведь Цунаде с ними в этот раз нет, лечить некому, и Орочимару очень страшно, что донести до госпиталя он Джирайю не успеет.  
Все-таки успевает и долго сидит в зале ожидания для посетителей больницы. Так долго и упорно, что его оттуда даже не получается вытолкать. И уходит только после сообщения, что Джирайя очнулся, и к нему можно зайти, раз так не терпится. Джирайя потом так и не решается спросить, чего же Орочимару тогда хотел и почему ушел.  
\- Будешь так облизывать острое, язык станет раздвоенным! – Это Джирайя так его приветствует после больницы, ага. Проведать Орочимару его так и не сходил, все были в палате: и Цунаде, и сенсей, и ребята из академии, и много симпатичных медсестер (последние почему-то все время менялись, но Джирайя не против), а змейка не пришел. Джирайя бы оскорбился, если бы ему не рассказали, как он в эту самую больницу попал. Странный Орочи. Очень странный.  
\- А ты будешь их собой ловить – еще что-нибудь раздвоится. Или вообще отрежется. Представляешь? – И делает большущие глаза. Выглядит это так забавно, что Джирайя тут же покатывается со смеху и в глубине души жутко радуется, что именно с ним Орочимару бывает забавным, а не только холодным и опасным, как с остальными.  
А Орочи думает, что только Джирайя называет его красивым, и фыркает.  
***  
Орочимару понимает это не сразу. На самом деле, у него столько всего в голове, что правда не до того. В Академии он упорно учился, чтобы стать лучшим, после Академии он учился еще упорнее – чтобы не убили. Военное время – это серьезно. В таком контексте даже экзамен на чуунина им засчитывают по факту, за несколько миссий высокого ранга. Джирайя обиженно скачет и причитает, что он-то хотел со всеми сразиться. А Орочимару всё равно.  
Он так много времени проводил за учебой, так много читал о ниндзя прошлого, так много наблюдал за нынешними, так много тренировался и так много выдумывал собственные змеиные техники (научить-то традиционным – некому, он последний в клане), что пропустил очень важную вещь о себе. Остальные такое бы точно не пропустили. Джирайя так точно. Осознание кошмарное: Орочимару нравится этот идиот. Идиот тем временем что-то вещает про свои кусты и девушек «с воооот такууущими» и «перевоплощения Цунаде – это обалденно, такое, должно быть, разнообразие в постели», и змейка обреченно смотрит на яркие губы и неприлично жестикулирующие руки.  
Кстати, интерес к перевоплощениям Цунаде даром Джирайе не проходит. Однажды он подглядывает за ней в раздевалке и (вот уж когда стоит позлорадствовать, что кое-чья маскировочная техника не идеальна) та его ловит. Заканчивается больницей, синяками и внутренним кровотечением. Цунаде после этого стыдно, хотя она и не подает виду. Приносит в палату розу, слушает возмущения и даже согласно кивает на приглашение сходить куда-нибудь прогуляться, когда его выпишут.  
Орочимару сам не знает, почему, но Цунаде за это согласие хочется придушить. Он присматривается к ней внимательнее, и думает, что девчонка-то выросла в идеал Джирайи. В зеркале же на него все еще смотрит бледный тип с раскосыми глазами и длинными волосами. Ну, хоть волосы Джирайе нравятся, правильно?  
Выписывают Джирайю под День святого Валентина, и Орочимару достается удовольствие наблюдать, как тот собирается и нервничает, достаточно ли красивый у него букет.  
\- Слушай, извращенец, ты будто в первый раз на свидание идешь. – Он сам никуда не собирается и валяется на диване в домашнем кимоно, подогнув ногу.  
\- Но не в день всех влюбленных же! – Джирайя перестает мельтешить и садится рядом, невежливо подвинув Орочи к спинке.  
\- А ты влюблен?  
Ответить, Джирайя не успевает, их вызывают на задание, и свидание обламывается, но Орочимару кажется, что влюблен.  
***  
Однажды на одной из сопроводительных миссий в деревушке, где точно все должно быть в порядке, и их объекту ничего не угрожает, они решают переночевать в гостинице и даже выпить. На Хирудзена алкоголь даже эффекта особо не оказывает, Джирайя на пару с охраняемым чиновником заигрывает с Цунаде, а Орочи напивается. Медленно, старательно и целеустремленно. У него уже в печенках все эти «Цунаде, а что ты делаешь после миссии?», «Девушки, вы похожи на две хризантемы, вы свободны сегодня вечером?» и прочее. Хочется поймать за шкирку и потрясти. Конечно же, не трясет. Просто не сдерживается, когда они вместе поднимаются на свой этаж, и Джирайя уже собирается лениво махнуть рукой, мол, спокойной ночи.  
Орочимару прижимает его лопатками к стенке и даже ловит тот момент, когда рефлекторно напрягшийся приятель расслабляет мышцы – доверяет. Верит, что Орочи ничего плохого ему не сделает. Не тронет, не ударит, не предаст. Орочимару прикрывает глаза на мгновение, а потом вжимается пьяным и неумелым поцелуем в губы. Хочется всего и сразу, он спешит, то кусает губы, то толкается языком между ними, пытаясь дотронуться до кончика чужого. А Джирайя в ответ зависает и не делает ничего.  
И змей отпускает, отстраняясь, резко открывая свою дверь, чудом не уронив ключи, и захлопывая её за собой. И ему кажется, что друга он потерял. Все, приехали, это конец, и ничего тут не изменить. Нужно уметь отпускать – если уж налажал, то хотя бы не бегай вокруг и не доламывай все до конца.


End file.
